Deception of the Heart
by CoryS
Summary: Elliot betrays Olivia by leaving her for his family. She recieves a clumsy new partner. After months of Elliot's leaving he returns to work with SVU for a case. Olivia is still upset with him and can't forgive him until its too late. If you are a EO shipp


**Hey everyone, this story came to me while updating 'Chain of Events' and I had to write it down. So hope ya like!**

* * *

**Deception of the Heart.**

**Stepping into the 1-6, an all too familar ache pained her head. But it would soon pass with the help of her good friend Tylenol. Her new partner was already at his desk.** No, not his. It is Elliot's desk and it will always be his desk. **Throwing her coat on the chair Miles began to talk to her. **Why do I have to be so damn likeable.

**"Morning Liv, good one I hope." Miles Lathinghouse spoke gently to her. Olivia just smiled nonchalantly and replied.**

**"Well it was good until I remembered about our interrogation with Mike Hall." Cragen opened his door beckoning one of his favorite detectives and her partner.**

**"Morning detectives. I just wanted to tell you that whenever you are ready, go pick up Mr. Hall for questioning."**

**"Uh, we will go now Don." Miles replied getting up to leave. Olivia just glanced at Cragen and shook her head slightly. Detective Lathinghouse was still ripe, fresh out of the Academy just six month ago, was assigned to her three months ago.**

**In the driver's seat, Olivia sped to the suspect's apartment. Mike Hall just came out as Detectives Benson and Lathinghouse aproached him.**

**"Excuse me, Mike Hall. I am det. Benson, this is my partner. We need to speak with you at our precint." Olivia alertedly spoke. With her new partner she had to use her gun more times than not while aprehending suspects. And in the interrogation room...well let's not dwell on things of the past, lets just say she had her fair share of split lips and bruises.**

**The guy just stood for minutes.**

**"Mike Hall you are under arrest for the rapes and attempted murders of Cindy Allen, Kyrstal Meth and loittering in Central Park. Oh and if you think about running, I will have to shoot you." Liv blatantly spurted. Luckily, Mike cooperated. Arriving at the station they walked into the interrogation room after telling Cragen about the suspect.**

**"Sit down Mr. Hall." Miles pleaded. They started the interogation.**

**"Two girls were raped just outside Central Park. A witness reported to us that he saw suspicious actions from you. While checking out your 'loittering' he discovered it. You know what he found?" Liv verociously asked.**

**"What?"**

**"He found a bloody condom!" Miles yelled.**

**"And you think I did this?" **

**"No, we know you did this, the two victims pointed your picture in the criminal records so give us your confession now!" Olivia threw the legal pad and a pen in his directon. **

**"I ain't confessin to squat!" **

**Standing up, Olivia took the perp and threw his body up the wall.**

**"What! You trying to feel me up det.? Cause I have no..." **

**SLAP!**

**"Your will tell us what happened even if we have to beat it out of you!" Guiding him back tothe chair, Olivia threw him in the chair. A know came from the two way mirror.**

SIX MONTHS EARLIER

**Finally at Liv's apartment, Elliot had come to do the dreaded deed. It had been raining on the unforgiving december night. OUt of all nights, it was the night before Christmas. Christmas Eve. He knew this would break her heart but if not tonight Elliot didn't believe he'd have the courage to tell her. Thinkgs had been previously been better than ever with him and Liv. **

**She let more of him in, showed him all of her painful colors. Out of all these seven years she was actually visibly happy. But somehow he felt that he needed more.**

**His family had moved and he didn't know how to exist without hem. Running up the steps his fist landed upon the door just as it was opening. There she wasa brilliant smile gracing her beautiful face.**

**"Elliot! HI, I was just coming to see you!" Liv said sliding her arms behind his head, leaning to kiss her love. Before given the chance, Elliot stepped inside removing her arms.**

**"Liv, we got to talk."**

**She knew what those words meant all too well, but she never expected to hear them from Elliot. Deciding she was just being paranoid, she shrugged it off and replied to him.**

**"Of course, El. Come on in."**

**Sitting down, Elliot wasn't sure how he'd break this to her so he tried to slowly break it too her.**

**"Liv, these past four months have been amazing. As you know, my kids are in Florida and I only get to visit once every other month if that. It tears me apart. With out them I feel like I am just existing, not living at all. I feel numb, as if my life has come to an end here." Feeling a hard lump rise in her throat, Olivia had to question him.**

**"So what are you saying El?"**

**"I need to get away, start over. A new life would do me some good. Now I am so sorry but I just have to move on. Please understand."**

**Ten minutesmust have silently passed. Olivia was speechless. She could almost cry, and Olivia never cried. Looking to his stone steel eyes, they seemed cold and careless. **

**"Understand? Your askng me to understand!" Now she just lost it. Nothing mattered anymore. 'Who cares if he sees me cry.' Olivia thought.**

**With a sob in hervoice she continued her tangent. "Your telling me that 4 months, and 7 years means nothing to you?"**

**"Liv.."**

**"No! don't Liv me. I have given you my best, loved you and trusted you more than I have anyone my whole life. I showed you everything, let you push me around and emotionally abuse me everytime you were down. You know what? I'm not even gonna waste my breath on you, just get out of my apartment and the hell out of my life! As she said this, tears stained her cheeks while she stood to guide him out.**

**"Olivia, I am so sorry."**

**"Just get out! Don't apologize for something you caused, bastard."**

**The door slammed in his face. He was stunned. He knew Olivia for almost 8 years and he never saw her break down like that. Elliot hated doing that but he had to. And in the morning he would leave for Florida. **

**'I can't believe he did this to me. I always treated him with respect and the best way I could. And this is how he repays me. I don't know what I will do now." She thought.**

**Three months had passed and Olivia had been given desk duty since then. Her life had been the worsed it ever been. Self-induced insomnia had settled into her nights. Olivia's attitude turned sour. And it didn't go unnoticed. **

**Just recently hse turnted to the bottle. Mistakenly of course, but now she couldn't stop herself. **

**Her new partner, Miles Lathinghouse, was a rookie, not only that but in the words of Elliot Stable, a pansy. Olivia tried to push thoughts of him out but they just came back. Inundating her every movements. Her partner couldn't stomach the crime scenes. **

**And the interrogations, Olivia was preety much solo in there.**

* * *

**_There will bea next chapter soon if you all like. So Review please! _**


End file.
